Perfect Murder
by Kosuke Maeda
Summary: Chapter 1: Fact. Korban bernama Uzumaki Naruto, 24 tahun, seorang pegawai lepas sebuah perusahaan konstruksi di distrik barat. Penyebab kematian diperkirakan tusukan pisau di daerah perut korban dan mengenai organ vital. Ini adalah pembunuhan terencana!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre – Rating: **Crime/Suspense - T

**Words: **1875

**WARNING: **Alternate Universe, OOC (iya gak sih?)

**Author's Notes: **Gara-gara kebetulan nonton CSI di rumah sodara, saya jadi ngebet pengen bikin fic kasus pembunuhan. Ide kasusnya saya pikir sambil jungkir balik di WC. *wtf*

* * *

**Perfect Murder**

Chapter#1: _Fact_

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Kenyataan kadang menyakitkan._

_Namun, kau harus percaya itu nyata_

_._

_._

**

* * *

**

**.**

Seorang wanita berjalan di lorong senggang. Bunyi ketukan sepatu hak yang dipakainya terdengar beriringan merdu. Karpet hijau yang tergelar di sepanjang koridor bak sebuah karpet merah yang menyambut seorang superstar. Sedikit goyangan di pinggulnya pastilah membuat para jejaka mabuk kepayang. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor 602 di plat yang tergantung di atasnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku datang.." sahutnya dengan suara kecil, namun cukup lantang bagi dirinya.

Lama tak ada jawaban, wanita itu mengetuk pintunya tiga kali sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, dan intonasi yang sama.

Karena masih belum ada jawaban, ia berpikir untuk masuk dan memberikan kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Wanita tersebut tidak ambil pusing kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci. Ceroboh. Kekasihnya sangat teledor, terutama dalam hal-hal kecil; seperti halnya mengunci pintu. Dan yang paling parah dari semua itu dan sering membuat wanita ini ketar-ketir kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa adalah kebiasaan **jam karet**nya

Kondisi kamar itu gelap gulita, tidak ada cahaya masuk kecuali penerangan di koridor yang tidak perlu, itupun cuma sebatas 1-2 meter; tidak cukup untuk melihat jelas. Tanpa perlu pikir-pikir lagi, ia meraba dinding sebelah pintu demi mencari sakelar lampu. _Naruto-kun, kau tidak lupa janjimu, kan?_

Lampu-pun menyala. Dua buah bohlam pijar sebesar 30 watt menerangi berukuran 9x9 meter itu dengan bangganya. Tidak begitu banyak perabotan disana; lemari kecil berisi sepatu-sepatu juga vas bunga di atasnya seakan menjadi spanduk selamat datang, tirai yang tertutup lebar membentang di depan wanita tersebut, kursi dan meja makan juga tertata rapi, begitu pula perabotan dapur dan beberapa lemari.

Cuma satu tempat saja yang terlihat berantakan; tempat tidur. _Bedcover_ berukuran satu orang itu tampak acak-acakan, sampai menjulur ke lantai. Dan dibawahnya terbaring seseorang berambut kuning keemasan, dengan gaya berbaring aneh dan tangannya mengerutkan spray berwarna oranye. Wanita itu menghela nafas, _dasar Naruto-kun.. _Seperti inilah sifat kekasih sang wanita yang memiliki wajah yang cukup rupawan dan tergolong cantik.

"Naruto-kun, sudah saatnya bangun," ucapnya sambil menyibak gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari yang cerah masuk kedalam kamar; sebisa mungkin menghilangkan kelembaban.

Dalam hatinya, ia terkikik geli, senang. Rasanya seperti sepasang suami-isteri saja; beres-beres dan membangunkan suami yang tertidur karena kelelahan bekerja. Sebuah mimpi wanita ini sejak dahulu dan berharap jadi kenyataan.

Kemudian, ia menghampiri lelaki bernama Naruto itu. Ia berlutut di lantai, dan membalik tubuh pacarnya agar bisa melihat mimik tidurnya yang lucu. Ekspresi wajah sang wanitapun begitu riang, "Bangun, Naruto-kun.. Aku sudah datang.."

.

Sebuah pisau..

menuncap di tubuh..

Tanpa ada darah yang tercecer..

.

Seketika, kulit putih wanita tersebut semakin memucat, sama seperti pujaan hatinya yang terbaring. Semburat ungu menghiasi bibir manusia yang telah tertidur untuk selamanya. Di sela bibirnnya, mengalir darah. Nafasnya tak berhembus. Matanya tertutup; bukan karena tertidur atau pingsan, melainkan... **meninggal**.

-

_Mimpi?_

Benar. Ini mimpi.

_Tapi.. kenapa terasa begitu nyata?_

Karena ini adalah **mimpi buruk**mu yang menjadi kenyataan.

_Tidak mungkin!_

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, kau tahu?

-

Dadanya sangat sesak, seakan paru-paru disumpal bola tenis hingga tersedak. Dan tanpa ia sadari, matanya membengkak dan butiran air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tak terbendungkan. Suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi serak. Sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya ia berkata begini: "Naruto-kun, sudah siang.. waktunya bangun!", sekarang tidak.

Getaran di tubuhnya tak terhentikan tatkala memandangi sebilah pisau yang tertuncap di tubuh sang lelaki tercinta.

**BLAAARR!!!**

Halilintar menggelegar di luar sana dengan maha-dahsyat. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat jantung serasa melompat tak ubahnya sebutir kapas yang terjatuh di telinganya. Sebuah suara yang menandakan bahwa mendung akan datang dan siap menghujani kota daerah dibawah ruang lingkup awan dengan jutaan butir air.

Dalam sekejap, hujan turun deras. Sama seperti hatinya, perasaannya.

Sesak. Perih.

Wanita itu tertunduk di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"NARUTOOOOO~!!!"

.

.

"_Hey, Hinata-chan.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Besok, ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan padamu."_

"_Ha? Apa itu?"_

"_Ra-ha-sia! Kalau kuberitahu, bukan kejutan namanya!_"

"_Ayolah, beritahu aku, Naruto-kun!"_

"_Haha! Itu..."_

.

.

.

Kejadian itu seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Sukar dipercaya. Layaknya sebuah fatamorgana di padang pasir. Terlihat tapi tidak terlihat. Apa yang tidak ingin wanita itu lihat, sekarang terlihat dengan jelas didepan kedua matanya.

.

.

* * *

.

"Korban bernama Uzumaki Naruto, 24 tahun. Seorang pekerja lepas sebuah perusahaan konstruksi di dikstrik barat."

"Penyebab kematian korban adalah tusukan pisau di daerah perut dan mengenai bagian vital."

.

.

* * *

.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Langit tetap mendung dan gelap, belum ada tanda-tanda cuaca akan cerah. Angin dari laut bertiup kencang, menimbulkan badai kecil di pinggiran pantai. Meskipun begitu, orang-orang masih melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Jalan penuh dengan pemakai payung dan mantel hujan.

Suara sirine yang begitu khas dengan nada yang berulang-ulang, yang menggetarkan gendang telinga, menggema di sekitar apartemen yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Mobil-mobil bercat hitam-putih mengelilingi bangunan dengan tinggi 10 lantai itu. Beberapa petugas berseragam dan bermantel juga nampak sibuk dengan suatu urusan. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat sekitar situ bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kendaraan dengan cat putih-merah, juga sirine yang mengaung-ngaung namun bernada beda, muncul dari kejauhan. Kendaraan itu merapatkan diri di antara mobil-mobil instansi pemerintah tersebut. Dan muncullah dua orang berseragam putih lengkap dengan lambang cross di lengan membawa sebuah tandu.

Sementara itu, di dalam apartemen, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan seragam polisi berpangkat opsir—agak sedikit basah kelihatannya—berjalan cepat. Perawakannya yang bertubuh cukup kecil tampak tidak pas dengan pakaiannya. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang _baby face_, semua orang pasti terkejut setengah sadar.

Ia membuka pintu kamar nomor 602.

"Uchiha-san, ambulans sudah datang. Apa kita harus langsung membawa korban?" tanyanya dengan nada datar pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri mengamati tempat kejadian perkara, kemudian mengunci pintunya; agar tidak ada orang luar yang masuk untuk membuat kegaduhan dan mengotori TKP.

Orang itu menoleh. Pria ini juga terlihat berumur; raut wajahnya yang begitu serius dan dingin, serta kerutan yang jelas sekali terlihat di daerah sekitar pinggir hidungnya pastilah berpikir demikian. Biar begitu, ia masih berumur 28 tahunan. Pria ini—tidak seperti lainnya—memakai sebuah tuxedo hitam, lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah pekat.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-san. Bagaimana? Sudah selesaikah, Konan-san?" tanyanya seraya menjawab pertanyaan sang penanya.

Konan yang disebutkan oleh Itachi adalah seorang dari anggota tim forensik kepolisian. Masih muda, cantik, dan cerdas, namun memiliki pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan darah, pisau, dan jantung. Sungguh sulit dipercaya ada wanita yang **mau **diturunkan ke Divisi Pembunuhan. Kenyataannya ia bersedia. Karena kemampuannya memang diperlukan dalam bidang tersebut.

Wanita berambut biru ini berucap, "ya, Sudah selesai, Uchiha-san." Konan membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran dalam catatan kematian korban. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan kerjanya yang seprofesi. Mengangguk setuju pemeriksaan kematian korban sudah selesai.

Anggota tim forensik—dalam kesatuan yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Itachi—ada sekitar 4 orang. Mereka semua berpengalaman dalam bidang anatomi tubuh manusia; lulusan kedokteran namun mengambil jalur hukum. 2 orang berperawakan bapak-bapak usia lanjut dan siap ambil pensiun. Hanya satu wanita saja dalam divisi tersebut. Sedangkan satu orang lagi...

"Uchiha-san," sahut salah satu tim forensik tersebut, "menurut saya, ini **bukan**lah bunuh diri. Melainkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Yahiko?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada korban." Ia mulai beropini. Orang ini juga sama dengan Konan, masih muda dan sebaya. Yahiko menuntun mata Itachi untuk melihat daerah sekitar lantai. Memperlihatkan sebuah keanehan, "menurut pengamatan kami, pisau tidak hanya sekali tertusuk di perut korban, melainkan **tiga **kali. Dalam kondisi tersebut, seharusnya darah akan mengucur lebih banyak dari dalam perut korban. Apalagi, tusukan pisau itu menembus cukup dalam ke perut korban."

Perkataan Yahiko benar. Tidak ada darah yang tercecer di lantai, setitikpun. Itachi melihat kaus putih yang dipakai korban, penuh dengan merah darah. Apakah... "Pelaku membersihkan darah untuk maksud tertentu, itu maksudmu, bukan, Yahiko?"

"Ya. Benar sekali, Itachi-san—ah, maaf jika saya lancang. Tetapi menurut saya masih ada lagi keanehan yang ada pada korban."

Itachi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tampak ia senang dan puas mendengar pendapat Yahiko. Sebagai atasan, tentu Itachi senang melihat bawahannya bekerja keras. Oh, tidak! Itachi tidak menganggap bawahannya adalah 'bawahan'. Tetapi 'rekan'. "Tidak apa-apa, Yahiko. Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama disini; memecahkan kasus," ucapan Itachi menyegarkan suasana di TKP tersebut dan menambah semangat para tim penyelidik yang berada di sana.

"Keanehan yang kau maksud itu.. raut wajah korban, bukan?"

Yahiko mengangguk.

Itachi menghampiri korban yang berada di lantai kayu tersebut. Kemudian ia memakai sarung tangan karetnya, dan membuka kelopak mata korban yang tertutup. Sedikit berpikir sejenak, lalu ia memperhatikan wajah korban. "Sepertinya... ada bekas sembab di bawah matanya.. Apakah korban—menangis?"

Semua orang disana langsung terdiam. Tak satupun dari mereka berbicara. Menangis? Apa yang ditangisi korban saat dibunuh? Butir-butir air hujan masih jatuh dengan beringas di luar. Angin kencang terus tertiup tanpa belas kasihan, membuat pepohonan khawatir jikalau tumbang dihempaskan angin. Awan gelap masih saja memayungi daerah Konoha. Gelap. Padahal masih siang, namun serasa sudah malam. Dalam satu ruangan itu, cuma ada satu orang mati dan enam orang yang hidup. Mereka semua terdengar menelan ludah.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja. Lihat pakaian korban. Tidak ada bekas keringat, tanda bergerumul dengan pelaku. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, korban cukup atletis. Reaksi dan responnya pasilah bagus untuk menghindar dari tusukan. Yah, meski tertusuk, pastilah ada sedikit perlawanan, bukan? Ini berarti—"

"—korban dibunuh saat sedang tertidur," sambung Sasori.

Konan yang menyadari hal itu, langsung panik dan berkata, "i, itu berarti pasti ada reaksi obat tidur dalam air liurnya! Akan saya periksa secepatnya, Itachi-san!"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia berpikir kenapa harus menidurkan dulu korban untuk membunuhnya. Bukankah lebih cepat untuk langsung menikamnya daripada harus membuatnya tertidur dulu? Apakah karena korban adalah seorang lelaki, yang bertubuh cukup kekar? _Tidak. Bukan begitu!_

_._

_._

_Ini adalah pembunuhan terencana!_

_._

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini begitu rapi, terlalu rapi untuk seorang pegawai serabutan. Tidak ada sampah, kotoran yang tercecer di lantai. Meja makan sangat bersih, piring-piring bekas makan dan juga noda tidak ada, begitu pula di tempat cuci piring. Perabotan makan tertata sangat rapi. Kaca jendela tidak pecah, itu berarti pelaku tidak masuk lewat balkon. Memang tidak mungkin karena ini lantai 6. Kecuali pelaku ingin repot-repot memanjat..

Saat ia menyapu pemandangan sekitar dengan bola matanya yang hitam, ia langsung teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang berada di kedua tangan korban.

Itachi melotot, agak tidak percaya. Situasi korban benar-benar aneh. Tangan kanan korban berdarah, bukan karena luka, tapi bekas dari perutnya. Jika dipikir lagi, hal yang logis untuk mencengkeram perut yang kesakitan dengan kedua tangan. Tapi, aneh.. hanya tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Yang kiri tidak. Tidak ada bekas darah.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

**

* * *

**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Yeey, satu chapter selesaiii!!! Huahahahaha!!! *stress* Jadi anak IPA susah juga. Bawa buku berat kemana-kemana.. *sigh* Harus masuk pagi, pas KBM mata harus melek walo masih ngantuk, istirahat dipake buat ngerjain PR yang belom selesai, pulang jam 3, belom lagi ada eskul badminton atau rapat rohis... *zz curhat zz*

Duh, susah euy bikin adegan dialognya.

* * *

…

"_**Tersangka ada tiga orang. Dan salah satunya... adalah adik anda."**_

"_**Ada yang salah dengan pernyataanmu tadi, Inuzuka-san."**_

"_**Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak becus menangani kasus, Itachi."**_

…

Next chapter: _Interrogation_

* * *

Makasih udah mau baca. Di-review yaa!!


End file.
